Rebirth
by cartmancsf
Summary: A Redwall story. Robby Must destroy the rebuilt Marshank


Rebirth

By: cartmancsf

It was a warm and sunny day in Mossflower. This kind of day is common in the summer. Robby was hopping through the trees, for he was a squirrel. He was glad he wasn't a dibbun anymore. Now he had freedom! He figured that he had been out long enough to have his fun. He bounded back towards Redwall.

Roshawn the Badger Lord was tense. He could clearly see the ship full of vermin now. The boat had been approaching Salamandastron slowly since dawn. He had told the hares to wait to attack and let him have a little fun first. As soon as the boat touched land, he charged. The stoats, foxes, ferrets, weasels, and rats jumped out of the boat onto land, bristling with weapons. Roshawn's eyes turned red. He charged at them and started hacking with his axe. After a few minutes of this, the hares charged. They started shooting and hacking, too. Soon there was only one stoat left, taken captive. He was led into a small room where a hare was standing. The stoat sat in a chair, watching the hare. The hare said, "What is your name?"

"Folger," the stoat replied.

"Where do you come from?"

"M-marshank." The hare froze. He had heard the story of Martin the Warrior.

"Wasn't it destroyed?" he asked.

"We rebuilt it,"

In another room Roshawn was recovering from the Bloodrage. He had killed most of the vermin, and now was sharpening his bone-dulled axe, Verinhalver. He had a strange sense of humor.

Robby arrived breathless at Redwall. He came in and went to Abbot Duraln. "Hello, Abbot," he said.

"Oh, hello Robby," said the Abbot. "Have you said hi to Fleetbuck? He just came from Salamandastron. He's over there." The Abbot pointed towards Great Hall. Robby walked in and saw a hare of about his age that was stuffing his face full of food.

"Hello," said the hare through a mouthful of food.

"Er, hi," said Robby. The hare continued eating for a while then stopped.

"I'm full." He stood up and took out a scroll. "Must see the Abbot. Important business." He walked out the door Robby followed him.

Fleetbuck bowed as Duraln took the scroll. He read the scroll out loud,

"Dear Abbot Duraln,

We have been attacked by a small group of vermin saying they were from Marshank. I would like you to send the messenger, the youngest relation to Arven, and two others to explore the area around Marshank. Let them pick.

Roshawn"

After the Abbot finished reading, Fleetbuck turned white and Robby cheered. "I know who I'm going to pick, Urthclaw and Dannon!"

Urthclaw and Dannon were, respectively, a mole and a mouse. They were also Robby's best friends. They walked forward to Robby and Fleetbuck. "So, when can we leave?" asked Dannon.

"Tomorrow at dawn," said the Abbot. "Everything will be ready by then."

The next morning, they all woke up at the same time. All four of them had had an uneasy sleep. They knew what they were up against, unknown dangers along the path, if there was a path. They walked down and ate their breakfast quietly. When the Abbot came down they all said hi. He said to them, "I have something for you. It will help you with your journey." It was a scroll. It said,

"Walk south from Redwall,

Three days and a night.

And the next day,

You will take a right.

But here moles take heed,

For a vile and poisonous weed,

Continue on the trail,

To make it to Noonvale."

"Well that sounds simple enough," said Robby "Lets go!"

"Wait!" yelled out the Abbot, "You forgot the food packs!"

They each took a pack and walked down the path. "Wait!" Abbot Duraln yelled. "One more thing. Here." He gave Robby the sword of Martin the Warrior. Then he left. Robby gawked at the sword.

"Is that'n really 'ee zord of Marthen?" asked Urthclaw.

"Yeah!" said Dannon. Isn't it cool?"

"Let's get a move on," said Robby, so they walked down the path towards Noonvale.

Two days later, Dannon reached into his pack and let out a yelp of surprise. "What is it, Chappie?" asked Fleetbuck.

"The pack is empty."

"We have three more," said Robby, let's keep going." They walked down the path.

The next morning, they stopped to search for the turnoff here it is!" called out Dannon. He was pointing to a big sign that said, "Noonvale à "

"Let's go then!" said Fleetbuck. So they walked down the path.

Soon, they came to some plants that looked like wild garlic. "Ooh, woild garlic!" said Urthclaw.

"Wait!" called Dannon, "remember the poem, 'But here moles take heed for a vile and poisonous weed!' Don't eat that!"

Urthclaw immediately stopped trying to eat the weed and continued down the path. The rest followed him.

About 2 hours later, they arrived at Noonvale. It was a bustling little town by now. Suddenly, a group of creatures came over. One of them said, "Welcome to Noonvale. Please follow us." They followed the little group to the hut. "Please wait here." A few minutes later, she came in again. "Brome the tenth will see you now." They walked in to see a tall mouse sitting on a chair.

"Er…hi," said Robby, "are you the leader?"

"Why, yes I am. So what brings you to Noonvale?"

"Well, y'see, we're trying to get to Marshank," said Fleetbuck.

"I advise you to not go there. Marshank is pure evil. But, if you must I will send you with an army. But, please, stay here for the night. I'd like to show you around."

"Hurr, Hurr, this es going to be fun!" said Urthclaw as Brome led them around.

"And here is the eating hall." They heard a ding-ding and Brome continued, "Time to eat!"

The food was delicious. Fleetbuck ate the most of anyone, being a hare.

The next day they set off with an army and directions to Marshank. It would take three days to get there. They could not wait!

That night they stopped for dinner. Numerous campfires lit up the area. Everybody ate, then went to. Suddenly a rat popped out of a bush and ran down the path to Marshank.

"So they are coming here?"

"Yes, master. I heard them speaking of Marshank." Skilrath was worried. A small group of creatures was coming to Marshank, presumably to attack it. He doubled the defenses and walked around a little. It was him who had rebuilt Marshank, sent the ship that attacked Salamandastron, and sent the rat scout. He awaited Robby's arrival.

The next day, the army got their first look at Marshank, looming in the distance. A few hours later, they arrived at Marshank and were hit by many arrows. The archers fired back, and started a battle. Robby had not wanted battle, but that's what he got.

A few hours later, they decided to use a battering ram. They found a longboat on the beach. And, lifting it up, started ramming the door.

The next day, they had the door in splinters and charged in. Robby finally put his sword to good use and started hacking at vermin left and right. Unfortunately Dannon was hit by an arrow and died.

Suddenly a palisade in the middle of the fort shook and fell down. Standing there was a determined group of slaves. They had knocked down the wall. They started to kill the vermin, too.

By nightfall, all the vermin were dead. Many soldiers in Robby's army were dead too.

When Urthclaw and Robby came back to Redwall (Fleetbuck went straight back to Salamandastron) with the homeless slaves, Abbot Duraln inquired, "Where is Dannon?"

"He is dead," replied Robby softly.

"Well, at least the threat of Marshank is no more."


End file.
